Poision Mushrooms
by The Mystery Squeezit
Summary: Larry has a plan involving poision mushrooms to get rid of Mario for good.


Poison Mushrooms  
  
By: The Mystery Squeezit  
  
Disclaimer: I own the story, but not any of the characters.  
  
Larry sat in his room absent-mindedly flipping through a book of plants of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
"There's got to be some plant that will make us stronger," he mumbled to himself.  
  
He sighed as he closed the book. There seemed to be nothing he could do. He went back to working on his latest creation, a mix between a stinky herb and a mushroom.  
  
He planted both seeds into a pot and poured a bit a mixture his older brother Ludwig had given him to help him grow his plants faster. Within seconds a foul smelling dark green mushroom popped out of the soil. He grabbed the mushroom and ran down stairs to tell his dad, Bowser.  
  
"King Dad! King Dad!" Larry shouted running to the living room.  
  
"What plant did you create this time?" Bowser groaned.  
  
"It's a mushroom, Dad! It might not make us stronger, but Mario--"  
  
Bowser cut him off mid-sentence. "Did you say mushroom? A mushroom," Bowser roared, "I've never eaten a mushroom in my life, and I'm not going to start now! I must admit that you've created a lot of bad plants in your life! But a mushroom! You're supposed to make plants to make us stronger! Not that pesky plumber!"  
  
"But Dad," Larry pleaded.  
  
Bowser cut him off again, "I demand you go up to your room and fix this mistake!"  
  
Larry sighed seeing no point in arguing. He headed up to his room to create a new plant. When he got to his room he threw the mushroom in the garbage. He grabbed the book from off the shelf and flipped it open.  
  
Surprisingly, he opened to a page entitled 'Poison Mushroom.'  
  
"What's this?" Larry said to himself as he read about the poison mushroom. "The poison mushroom is bright purple. It is usually seen in patches of red and green mushrooms. This mushroom is extremely poisonous and should not be eaten."  
  
Larry grinned because he finally had a way to get rid of Mario.  
  
The next day, Larry was in a mushroom patch searching for a poison mushroom. After about about forty minutes he finally came across one. "Perfect," he said to himself, "Now if I could only find more."  
  
After about twenty more minutes of searching, he gave up on trying to find anymore.  
  
"I'll just plant the seeds of this one." He said.  
  
Back in Larry's garden at the castle, Larry cut open the poison mushroom and pulled out five seeds. (A/N: I know mushrooms don't have seeds..work with me people, this is a fanfic!) He planted each one and sprinkled some of the mixture on it. In five minutes he had a healthy poison mushroom garden.  
  
Just then, Iggy came sprinting out of the castle, with Roy at his heels.  
  
"Iggy," Roy shouted, "If I ever catch you messing with my stuff again, I'll beat you up worse then what I'm about to do now!"  
  
Iggy and Roy were to busy arguing to notice that they were trampling over Larry's mushroom garden.  
  
"My mushrooms!" shrieked Larry.  
  
Roy was just going to punch Iggy when he heard what Larry had said. "Why the heck are you planting mushrooms?" Roy asked. "Dad's just going to get madder then yesterday."  
  
"These are poison mushrooms," Larry explained. "I figure if I can get Mario to eat them we'll have an advantage."  
  
"You know," Iggy said. "Mario's not exactly stupid enough just to eat a poison mushroom. Wouldn't he notice? They're bright purple, you know?" With that he ran back into the house, Roy chasing after him.  
  
Larry went over to see if the mushrooms were okay. Fortunately, none of them appeared to be in bad condition.  
  
"Iggy's right." Larry said to himself, "Mario's just not going to eat a poison mushroom I give to him."  
  
He thought for a minute. "That's it!" he said. "I'll trick Mario into eating them!" Larry ran upstairs to make the next part of his plan.  
  
Mario came home from the store to find a note taped to the door. He took it off and read it:  
  
Dear Mario,  
  
As a reward from saving the Mushroom Kingdom so many times, you will receive a free pizza from Larry's Pizza. Order today!  
  
Mario ran inside and dialed the number. It might not have been a cake or pasta, but it was definitely better than nothing.  
  
"Hello?" Larry said on the phone trying to disguise his voice.  
  
"Hello?" Mario said, "Is this Larry's Pizza?"  
  
"Yes it is." Larry responded.  
  
"I'm Mario Mario, and I found a note saying I got a free pizza."  
  
"Yes you did. It's a reward for saving the Mushroom Kingdom," answered Larry.  
  
"Anyway I'd like a large pizza."  
  
"Sure," Larry said. "I'll have it delivered in twenty minutes." He then hung up the phone to go make the pizza.  
  
Larry had finally finished the pizza. He then sliced up the poison mushrooms and carefully arranged them on the pizza. He put it in a card board pizza box he had made with the words "Larry's Pizza" in bright red letters on the top, and headed over to Mario's house. He set the pizza on the doorstep, rang the doorbell, and ran.  
  
Just when Larry got home the phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" the voice on the other line said, "Is this Larry's pizza?"  
  
"Yes." Larry answered, hoping to hear Luigi complaining about the pizza being poisoned.  
  
"Well I'm Mario, and I have a complaint about the pizza."  
  
"What's wrong?" sighed Larry, disappointedly.  
  
"Well, you put mushrooms on my pizza and I don't like mushrooms on pizza." Mario answered.  
  
THE END (Thankfully....) 


End file.
